


I'm Not Uptight!

by IrreverentFangirl



Series: Girls Like Girls (Like Boys Do) [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (Brief) Mention of Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguing, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Heavy Make-Out Session, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lisa was smirking at Caitlin from where she was perched on the counter. “C’mon Queenie,” she said. “You look…heated. I could help you...cool down?”</p><p>Caitlin’s eyes widened. “You're flirting with me, now?” she exclaimed. “What? Was Cisco not enough for you? Also did you just use your partner’s puns? And what was that nickname?”</p><p>Lisa shrugged, tilting her chin. “Well, now that Cisco is happily dating that cute CSI nerd, I decided to give up on him.” She jumped down from the counter and strolled so she stood in front of Caitlin, confidence and sensuality oozing from her. “But you...you are rather single and incredibly gorgeous. Exactly my type.”</p><p>Caitlin flushed a light pink for a second before her eyes narrowed. “I’m not interested,” she spat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Uptight!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/gifts).



> This was prompted for me by the lovely RedHead! I hope you guys enjoyed this. It includes my first attempt at writing a make-out scene too! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or any of its characters.

Lisa was smirking at Caitlin from where she was perched on the counter. “C’mon Queenie,” she said. “You look…heated. I could help you...cool down?”

Caitlin’s eyes widened. “You're flirting with me, now?” she exclaimed. “What? Was Cisco not enough for you? Also did you just use your partner’s puns? And what was that nickname?”

Lisa shrugged, tilting her chin. “Well, now that Cisco is happily dating that cute CSI nerd, I decided to give up on him.” She jumped down from the counter and strolled so she stood in front of Caitlin, confidence and sensuality oozing from her. “But you...you are rather single and incredibly gorgeous. Exactly my type.”

Caitlin flushed a light pink for a second before her eyes narrowed. “I’m not interested,” she spat.

Lisa shrugged. “Too bad,” she purred, winking one hazel eye at Caitlin. “Because you and I could have had a lot of fun, Queenie.” She blew Caitlin a kiss before spinning around and strolling out of STAR Labs.

“See you some other time!” she called out.

 

—

 

When Caitlin walked into Cisco’s apartment, she was assaulted with the visual of Barry straddling Cisco and the two enthusiastically making out. Caitlin grimaced. “Really guys?!” she exclaimed. “You knew I was going to be here soon.”

Within a second, Barry was out of Cisco’s lap and on the couch. “Crap,” he said. “Sorry, Cait. We thought you’d be gone longer.”

Caitlin wrinkled her nose at him. “Hm,” she said. “I decided to leave a little after Snart left.”

Cisco jumped up. “Cold was there?!” he exclaimed.

She shot him a look. “What? No! His sister was.”

She noticed Barry’s face tense from the corner of her eyes. Cisco furrowed his eyebrows. “Why on earth was Glider in STAR Labs?” he asked.

Caitlin ran her tongue along her lower lip. “To flirt with me, apparently,” she said. “I did a cursory glance-through the entirety of the Lab - which took way too long - after she left and it doesn’t look like she stole anything.”

“She’s flirting with you now?” Barry asked, his eyes wide. “What the hell? I thought she was into Cisco.”

Caitlin snorted. “I said similar. Apparently, though, she knows that you and him are going out and decided that she better try her luck on me this time.”

“But aren’t you straight?” Barry asked.

Caitlin snorted again, rolling her eyes this time. “No,” she said. “I am most certainly not heterosexual. I’m biromantic and asexual, Barry. Well, gray-asexual. But being bi does not mean I’m automatically interested in every girl I meet!”   
  
Barry held his hands up. “Woah, Cait!” he said. “I get it. I’m bi, well pan, too, remember?”

Caitlin chuckled, running a hand through her hair as she sat down next to Cisco, but not before sending the gaudy yellow fabric of his couch a somewhat suspicious glare. “Sorry, Barry. I'm used to having to defend my sexuality - it's instinctual by now.”

Barry laughed as he cuddled into Cisco. “Yeah, I can get that. Anyways, back on topic, Glider didn't do anything, did she? You're safe?”

“Yes, I'm fine.” Caitlin tucked her feet under her legs. “So, is Iris gonna be here soon?” she asked.

Cisco sent her a narrow-eyed look. “Nah,” he said. “Iris has a date today. She said she couldn't make it.”

Caitlin’s eyebrow arched. “Oh. She finally asked Patty out?”

“Yep,” Barry said. “So we’ll be watching Iron Man by ourselves this time.”

Caitlin nodded. “Put it on, then,” she said.

 

—

It wasn't until a week later that Caitlin saw Lisa again. She was at the supermarket, browsing through the soups when she heard Lisa’s voice.

“Nice to see you again, Queenie.”

Caitlin spun around, her eyes wide. “What are you doing here, Snart? And why do you keep calling me Queenie?”

Lisa gestured at the shopping basket hanging from her arm. “Just shopping. And l call you Queenie because of your surname and your attitude. You're Caitlin Snow and you're icy. You're the ice queen, Queenie,” she said, winking.

Caitlin’s jaw clenched. “Whatever,” she said before grabbing a can of tomato soup, putting it in her cart, and storming off.

“Aw, did I piss you off?” Lisa called after her. Caitlin’s knuckles whitened as she gripped her cart.

 

—

 

“You okay, Cait?”

“I...I don’t know. I’m really confused, Iris. I just don’t know.”

“Are you okay?”

“You know Lisa Snart?”

“Yeah, of course I do." 

“I keep seeing her everywhere and she’s so overwhelming. Iris, she’s been...flirting with me!”

“...So, what you’re saying is that Lisa Snart is following you around and flirting with you?”

“...”

“Oh my god, Cait. She has a crush on you.”

“What?! No, she doesn’t!”   
  
“Yeh, Cait, she does. Does she call you pet names, make sexual innuendos, compliment your looks?”

“Yes?”

“She definitely likes you.”

“You’re wrong! Why on earth would she have a crush on me? That doesn’t even make any sense, I mean she doesn’t even know me. And, also, we’re adults.”

“And…?”

“Do you really think she likes me?”   
  
“Definitely.”

 

—

 

_“Tell Queenie I said hi, kiddo.”_

**_“Queenie…?”_ **

Caitlin blushed when she heard Barry and Lisa’s exchange over the comms. “Oh my god,” she said, resting her face in her hands.

Cisco turned to Caitlin. “Cait, are you Queenie?”   
  
“Maybe?” Caitlin whispered, peeking through her slim fingers to see Cisco standing next to her. He was smirking and Caitlin went back to hiding. 

“I think you should talk to her,” Barry said. Caitlin jumped before looking up too see him standing over her. “I think she really likes you and as much as this is freaking me out - and it’s freaking me out a lot - it might be a good idea for the two of you to talk?”

Caitlin sighed. “Fine,” she said. “I’ll talk to her.”

Barry and Cisco grinned at her. She rolled her eyes before tilting her head. “Barry did you just disappear in the middle of a fight to give me advice.”

“It was against Golden Glider and I already defeated her!”

 

—

 

“You wanted to talk to me, beautiful?” Lisa asked. She was leaning against a wall and smirking. Caitlin refused to allow herself to be distracted by the way Lisa’s eyes glinted or the way her long brown hair fell down her shoulders….

“Yeah,” she said, forcing herself to ignore the distractions. “Why are stalking me, Glider? I keep seeing you everywhere and you're flirting with me and you told the Flash to tell me you said hi and you don't like me do you?”

Lisa’s smirk transformed into something softer. “Yes, Queenie. I like you, I like you a lot. I want to kiss you really bad and that's why I've been following you around.” She rolled her eyes. “You'd think you'd figure this out by now, you are a genius.”

Caitlin blushed. “Wait, so you're not just messing with me? Iris was right?”

“I don't know who Iris is, but no. I'm not just messing around with you. Though I would love to mess around with you,” Lisa purred.

“But you're a criminal!”

Lisa snorted, rolling her eyes. “Like you're all that morally pure yourself, Queenie. Hon, you kept several metas in solitary confinement for months before me, my brother, and Mick broke them out. I think you're gorgeous and brilliant but I'm not here for you to act as though you have some kind of moral superiority over me just because I rob banks and you help the Flash.”

Caitlin’s blush became blotchy and she glared. “You've killed people!”

“Oh, fuck off. I killed a _Santini_ bodyguard, Caitlin. You know I looked him up, after he died? It's better that he died now, he was an abusive dickhole who beat his girlfriend.”

Nausea rolled through Caitlin as she remembered what she had learned about Lisa just a few months earlier. How her father used to beat her and her brother. She could understand why Lisa wouldn't regret killing a man who beat his significant other.

Lisa’s expression had tightened during her rant. “Look, Queenie, I like you a lot.” She sighed before prowling forward so she was standing in front of Caitlin. Her chest was heaving and Caitlin couldn't tear her eyes away from the captivating sight in front of her. “But if you’re just here to judge me? I'll leave.”

Caitlin shook her head. “No,” she whispered. “I'm - I'm sorry.”

Lisa’s tight expression loosened and she reached forward to rest her hands on Caitlin’s shoulders. “I'm going to kiss you now. If you don't want me to, say no.” She leaned forward and Caitlin noticed how slowly she was moving. Doing so to give Caitlin time to say no.

Did she want to say no? Should she say no? Lisa was a criminal and even if she was only barely a murderer she had done some pretty bad things...but so had Caitlin. Caitlin decided to allow herself to do something she wanted, for once. She was done pretending to be good all the time, she was done blindly following men around. She was going to kiss Lisa Snart!

With that last thought firmly in mind, Caitlin closed her eyes, leaned forward, and pressed their lips together.

It was...not what she expected.

It was, without a doubt, the best kiss she'd ever experienced. It was both passionate and soft, rough and gentle, fiery and sweet. Lisa’s lips are yielding and fierce and they taste like caramel. Unable to help herself, Caitlin moaned. Lisa laughed into her lips and deepened the kiss, moving her hands so she can wrap her arms around Caitlin’s shoulders, burying her hands in Caitlin’s hair.

Caitlin exhaled and her mouth opened, Lisa took advantage of this by slipping her tongue past Caitlin’s lips and begins mapping out the inside of her mouth. Caitlin gasped and moved her hands from where they dangled at her side to grasp at Lisa’s round hips.

Lisa backed her up so she was pressed against another wall. Caitlin sighed and wrapped her leg around Lisa’s waist. The other woman laughed again before hiking Caitlin’s other leg up so it was also wrapped around Lisa’s waist.

After a moment of frantic kissing, Lisa pulled away and stared at Caitlin. The villain’s hair was mussed, her lipstick was smeared, and her eyes were at half-mast. “This was a good choice,” she said.

Caitlin chuckled and tightened the grip she had on Lisa’s hair (when did their hands switch placement?) so she could pull her into another, shorter kiss.

“Yeah,” she said. “It really was.” 


End file.
